Casa de Locos
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer con todo su ser, está dispuesto a soportarlo todo... incluso a su espantosa familia. Capítulo único (ss)


_Casa de Locos_

Por: _Tiff_

¡No vuelvo nunca más a ese lugar!. ¡Juro ante mí mismo y ante el mundo, que este descendiente de la dinastía Li, no vuelve a pisar la casa Kinomoto!

¡Jamás me había visto tan humillado antes, jamás había tenido que aguantar tantos insultos, insinuaciones y hambre en toda mi vida!

Mi madre bien me decía como era la familia de mi novia, pero jamás puse atención verdadera. Ahora me disculpo con ella, ahora comprendo sus palabras a la perfección.

Pero no me malentiendas, no todo en esa casa es maldito. Mi novia, Sakura, es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, a la única que he amado de verdad, sin importar lo despistada o celosa que sea.. He pensado muchas veces en formar una vida con ella sin mucha meditación, eso claro de no haber conocido a su familia antes...

No tengo nada contra ninguna religión, pero si algunas de ellas creen que el infierno viene después de la muerte ¡Nunca han entrado a esa casa!

¡Es el infierno en la maldita tierra, y no sólo eso, sino con el demonio personificado en la familia entera!

Jamás me había enfrentado a tal espanto. Ni en los entrenamientos que recibía departe de mi madre, ni aquellos horrores enfrentados a causa de las cartas Clow, y ni siquiera aquellos infundados por el siniestro Eriol Hiragizawa.

Veintidós años rolando de casa en casa, conociendo familias y disfrutando de los mimos de las madres, padres, e incluso hermanos de mis novias, obviamente me cayó de sorpresa el observar la mirada austera decasi todoslos integrantes de aquella familia la primera vez que los visité.

Pero no me importó eso, puedo soportar esos pequeños inconvenientes por ella. Pude manejarlo con una mano en la cintura y una actitud cortés y amable. Pude manejar incluso aquella segunda vez en que, después de tocar el timbre de su casa, me abriera su hermano, al parecer despertando de su siesta vespertina, con cara de pocos amigos. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de aquellos malos tiempos en mi niñez, cuando entre los dos solo se cruzaban miradas intensas de homicidio, y parecía que mi presencia no le hacía mucha gracia, al ser Sakura todavía su 'protegida'. ¿Por qué no se había ido de casa de su padre ya a su edad?. ¿Por qué seguía interfiriendo en la vida de su hermana?. ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada más interesante que hacer? Parecía que no...

_¿Quién demonios eres?_ Me había preguntado malhumorado y con mirada asesina en sus cetrinos ojos... No podría haber llegado en peor momento, pensé. Pero¿quién diría que esa sería su mirada y su actitud cada hora, minuto y segundo de todos los malditos días?. ¡Pero claro, todos traten al pretendiente con la punta del pie!

Pero no importó tampoco. Desde ese día soporte sus preguntas tontas de padre celoso, y, por cortesía, contestaba de manera sincera sin estar obligado a ello.

Pensé que el terror llegaría hasta ahí, que seria todo lo que tendría que soportar en esa casa.. pero estaba realmente equivocado.

Recuerdo a su padre a la perfección. Un hombre alto, delgado y sin arrugas, que esbozaba una bonita sonrisa infantil. Una persona amable y educada en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Un suegro perfecto a mi punto de vista si me permiten decirlo... sino fuera por su insufrible comida francesa...

Era un as para la comida japonesa, pero desde hacía algún tiempo se había estado empeñando en aprender nuevas recetas de un grueso libro antiguo encontrado en lo profundo de su amplia biblioteca del sótano. Se esmeraba por preparar esa comida, sobre todo en los días que yo venía a visitar.

¿Comida francesa?. ¡Por Dios Santo!. ¡Ni siquiera las papas fritas le salían!. Tristeza me daba su comida más que hambre, y sin embargo, tenía que terminar cada plato, cada bocado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un _¡Qué bueno estuvo, _mirando con creciente horror y lagrimas en los ojos, la nueva cucharada sopera que se acercaba en cámara lenta hacia mi plato, y aquella mirada burlona del fastidioso hermano mayor al observar mi angustia.. Llevo casi un año comiendo estos platillos, y mi pobre estómago ya está protestando con dolores espantosos, y eso que pruebo esos bocados talvez una vez a la semana... Estoy seguro que Sakura perdió el sentido del gusto hace décadas y su estomago ya formó una gruesa capa protectora, apostaría que ahora toda la comida le sabe a espuma...

Vamos ¿Qué más podría salir mal?. ¡Ese maldito peluche con patas! Antes no solamente se empeñaba en llamarme 'mocoso', morderme cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y aprovecharse de su enorme transformación para ponerme una pata en la cara, sino que ahora, además, me hace sobornarlo para no decirle al hermano mayor lo que pasa con mi novia. ¡Mi economía se fue a pique desde que entre como novio de Sakura a esa casa!. ¿Y todo porque?. ¡Porque si la toco, seguro salgo sin una mano de ahí!

Recuerdo la primera vez que intente abrazarla enfrente de su querido hermano, después de una mirada asesina que aún me pone los pelos de punta, me apabulló con todo un sermón del porque no debería tocar a su hermana bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Me echó incluso un sermón puritano de que me iba a ir al infierno por mi hazaña, y que además, me echaría a Cerberos encima! Cabe decir que no la volví a tocar en su presencia. Y sin embargo, casi siempre que veía el campo despejado sin él por ningún lado, e intentaba acércame aunque sea a tocar inocentemente la delicada mano de Sakura, o ella pasaba sus finos brazos sobre mi cuello, aparecía de la nada con una sonrisa burlona, y se sentaba en medio de los dos cambiándole de canal a la televisión ó participando en nuestra charla sin que tuviera nada que ver todo lo que decía ¡Largándose hasta que yo me levantaba para marcharme!

Poco después nos dimos cuenta de la alarma en contra de 'manoseos' que él utilizaba con frecuencia.. La maldita bola de pelos cabezona escondida en un rincón. A la más mínima señal de acercamiento, corría a avisar a su benefactor de golosinas. Por ello opte por el soborno. Tenía que comprarle más golosinas de las que le daba Kinomoto para así poder estar a gusto un rato con mi novia. Para aunque sea poder besar sus delicados labios una vez, después de toda una semana en espera.

Pero ahora... ¡ni siquiera mis dos empleos lograban cubrir todas mis necesidades! Estudiar y trabajar dos turnos no hacen muy buena combinación. Vivir solo y tener que hacerte cargo de todos los deberes hogareños no es lo mío, y las compras y la lavandería se había cada vez más difícil de sostener. ¿Tendría que empezar a lavar mi ropa yo solo?. ¡Ni loco! Seguramente con lo que pierdo en el estropajo podría mantener como una reina a Sakura siendo mi esposa...

¡Demonios! Aún me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que a una cosa tan pequeña le cabe tanta comida?. ¡Mi economía ya no soporta eso! Y no pienso empezar a comer las cosas que prepara su padre..

Pero, eso no es todo ¡No! Eso no es lo que más odio en esa maldita felpa amarilla. La cosa esa insiste en ir a nuestras citas, seguramente por mandato del hermano. ¡Tu me comprenderás, lo sé! Imagínate bien tu querido BMW Z3 regalo de tu querida madre y orgullo de tu vida, recién lavado para la cita con tu novia, con un suelta pelos en el asiento de tu auto con ganas de jorobar gente ¡pasando la lengua por todo el cristal y embarrando su apestosa baba por todos lados!. ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

¿Y que decir del querido guardián de la luna, Yue? Te pondré un ejemplo ¿Has sentido alguna vez una ráfaga fría detrás de ti, para ver como se te enchinan los vellos del brazo y de la nuca al mismo tiempo? Es una seña infalible para notar la presencia de este ser. Como si una mirada solamente, sirviera para ver tus pensamientos. ¡Y no quiero que conozca mis pensamientos cuando estoy con Sakura!. ¡Soy hombre por Dios, cada uno tiene sus propias fantasías con su novia ¿no?. ¡Es tu mente, tu privacidad!. ¡Que se consiga su propia vida y fuente de lujuria!

¡Dios mío, es esa toda su familia! Pero el terror no acaba ahí, desgraciadamente. Las visitas en la casa Kinomoto nunca pueden faltar.

¿Qué demonios hice en esta vida o la otra para que me castigara el cielo de esta forma? Las visitas que la dulce Sakura recibe no son cualquier visita ¡para nada!. ¡Si no el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa!. ¿Por qué él de entre todos los hombres del mundo?. ¡Lo odio! Casi tanto como odio a Kinomoto, pero a este hombre por sus malditos juegos mentales, con los que intenta manipularme. No recuerdo ya todas las veces que me a hecho sonrojar con los comentarios acerca de Sakura, sin que le pudiera responder más que con un gruñido.

Recuerdo aquella vez que pase el brazo sobre la cabeza de mi chica para rodear sus hombros, y como Hiragizawa me había mirado con esa sonrisa maliciosa característica. Había puesto esa cara de sabelotodo, y había iniciado sin omitir los detalles escabrosos o repugnantes todo lo concerniente a la vida sexual de alguien de nuestra edad ¡poniéndose a él mismo como ejemplo! Sakura y yo lo habíamos visto anonadados y con sonrojo en las mejillas, lanzando a Daidouji una mirada de súplica. ¿Quién diría que se inmiscuiría en la platica y empezaría a sacar de su bolso todo tipo de condones, pastillas, y uno que otro juego extraño que yo no había visto en mi vida?. ¡Pero lo peor fue después!. ¡Incluso nos explicaron tangraficamente como se podía sin pasar a una actuación porno,el como utilizar la crema batida y el chocolate!

Y hablando de su novia, por Dios... ¡Maldita Daidouji, tentación del demonio!. ¿Por qué ponerme frente a esa mujer? No me malentiendan, amo a Sakura con todo mi ser, y para mí es la mujer más perfecta del mundo a pesar de todo, pero ¿Qué hombre podría resistirse a ese cuerpo entallado en una bonita minifalda negra? Estoy seguro que ella y su novio conspiran en contra mía. La chica me guiña el ojo de manera provocativa incitando un sonrojo en mis mejillas, para después mandarle una mirada cómplice a Hiragizawa, que la mira con una sonrisa de sorna. Maldita incitadora de tentaciones... Me voy a quedar ciego uno de estos días, lo sé.

¡Odio a esa pareja!. ¡Estoy seguro que se desviven por ponernos en situaciones vergonzosas, solamente por pura diversión!

Pero pasando a alguien más, debo decir que me quede sorprendido la primera vez que escuche hablar a la joven Akizuki (¿o debería decir él?) Si mi madre me amenazaba con lavarme la boca con jabón cuando decía alguna palabrota ¿Qué le hubiera hecho a esta joven? Seguramente se terminaría incluso el detergente en ella... De verdad, jamás en toda mi vida, había oído tal sarta tan basta de insolencias. Y no soy ningún santo, ni de mi boca salen sólo rosas, pero de ella podría aprender palabreja tras palabreja ¡de la A hasta la Z!. ¿Quién le habrá pegado ese mal habito?. ¡Parece como un juego para ella!

Y un último consejo: Si alguna vez entras a casa de los Kinomoto o los Hiragizawa con _Spinnel– sun_ ahí, mejor abstente de darle golosinas. ¡Es un calvario! Un sólo chocolate lo pone hiperactivo, y generalmente el sitio en el que le gusta descargar su furia azucarada es en la espalda de alguien que no conoce.. y yo, ya soy un blanco habitual para él. Arañazos por toda mi espalda es el saldo de una tarde en su compañía... no me quejaría si fueran de Sakura, pero con él es bastante distinto.

Ahí está. Esas son las razones por las que no volveré jamás a ese lugar. Es una casa de locos con todo el debido respeto a la familia. Y debo decir que mi novia tiene ese mal también, por seguir ahí sin protestar, y no estar mejor aquí conmigo.

Por eso me vine a mi casa, y prefiero extrañarla a poner un pie en la suya. La amo con todo mi ser, pero tengo un límite también. Aguantaría todo por ella, excepto a su familia lunática. Y aunque sé que talvez acabe regresando al final, porque no puedo vivir sin su presencia, por el momento prefiero pensar que podré estar sin soportar los gritos, regaños, excusas, mordidas y rasguñadas de aquella casa.

Ayer tocaron mi puerta, y era ella, con su maleta. Bajo el brazo y en francés un viejo libro de recetas. Sentí una enorme emoción que me inundaba todo, y la abracé mientras sentí como se sacudía en protesta el andrajo amarillento debajo de su abrigo. La bese con ternura y amor aunque comprendí en ese momento que se repetiría la misma historia, ahora en mi banqueta.

_Fin_

Hola! Espero que les halla gustado este pequeño fic S+S, es el primero que hago de ellos en su totalidad (algo pequeño), aunque no pude evitar incluir algo de E+T. Je me inspire en una canción de Arjona con el mismo título del fic, y pensé en Shaoran por los problemas que tiene con su hermano nn je aunque estaba pensado inicialmente para otra pareja P

No fue tan difícil como pensé y hasta a mi me gustó nn espero que a ustedes también y que puedan tomarse unos minutos para decirme su opinión. Sin más por el momento, me despido, me iré a preparar pa una cita. :D

Pd. Por cierto, no os desesperéis aquellos que esperan mis otras historias. Sé que debí haber trabajado mejor en aquellas, pero sino me sacaba la espinita de esta, no podría haber continuado. Hoy estuve trabajando en eso. Pronto veréis el nuevo capitulo en AAE (espero). ;P

Nos vemos luego!

Tiff

Clan Trémere.


End file.
